


The perfectly normal-crazy life of Rebecca Scottie Watson

by Fearain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Fun, Headcanon, Johnlock (hinted) - Freeform, M/M, The Hobbit book mentioned, and her gf, baby watson/morstan later holmes, called her Rebecca Scottie Watson, her life, lots of short drabbles, mrs hudson ships it, no word count tho, open ending for mary, so does scottie, you decide how to interprete this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearain/pseuds/Fearain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short drabbles/headcanons of the daughter that John and Mary (may) have in season 4. Includes some Sherlock characters and a few OC's and is basically just fluffy fun (except one feelsy drabble O_o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfectly normal-crazy life of Rebecca Scottie Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoedsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsilence/gifts).



> Please keep in mind that I don't own these characters (except Scottie and some OC's) and that english isn't my first language! Thanks for reading anyway & kudos/ comments are always appreciated.

 

“Hello there, little one!”, John cooed softly. He exchanged a glance with his exhausted wife and a smile split his features. “She is so beautiful, just like you.” Mary attempted to punch his arm, but it was barely a nudge. “Flattering won't get you anywhere, you dork..”, she sighed sleepily. John simply smiled at them.

 

**

 

“And what's her name?” Sherlock eyed this tiny newborn human with its round face and plump extremities. Which were currently trying to get a grip on his dark locks. He carefully pulled the little hand away and let her firmly grip his finger. He turned to John. “And?”

“It's Rebecca.”

 

**

 

“Playful and independent...”, Sherlock evaluated the name and then repeated it slowly. “Re-be-cca...” John's grey-ish eyes looked up at him at the sound.

“The fascinating and intelligent...”, he searched his mindpalace for more meanings of the name. “Said to be fierce and flattering... and kind.” Sherlock tore is gaze from her and looked up at John. “A great choice.”

 

**

 

“Please John, this isn't necessary. I've read about how to do this. I _know_ how to do this.”

John shot him a pitying look. “No, you need to experience it, believe me.”

Do it in case there is an emergency, he said. You'll gain experience, he said. After Sherlock fought against kicking limbs for 15 minutes, he silently agreed. A fierce girl, indeed.

 

**

 

“You promise to be like a father to her, protect her and care for her, in case her parents can't?” “I do.”, he firmly replied. “So shall it be. I baptise you, Rebecca Scottie Watson in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.” Sherlock's eyes widened at the name but John shot him a glare and he remained silent. Rebecca didn't seem impressed by this whole ceremony, even if the water slightly disturbed her. Sherlock on the other hand, couldn't get this irritating, proud little smile off his face for the rest of the day.

 

**

 

“Baker Street? But Daddy, that's so far away from my friends'! Why can't we stay in our apartment?”

John gave a sad little smile. “Sorry darling, we simply can't. I... I can't.”

“But I don't want to go.”, the five-year-old pouted but didn't stop the questioning. “When does mommy come back?”

John didn't answer.

 

**

 

“In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit...”

Ever since John had started to read night-time-stories to her, Rebecca had no problem with sleeping at 221B. And ever since John had started to read that book out loud, Sherlock couldn't help it but to listen through the slight gap between the door and the doorframe. But after three attempts trying to read the 12th chapter, Sherlock also couldn't help it but to come in and read the part of Smaug. John was surprised at first but didn't mind as his baritone-dragon casts its spell over him. Rebecca loved it, too.

 

**

“Right. So. You bought ou- _my_ ten-year-old daughter a dog?” Sherlock squinted at John's correction but chose not to say anything. “You do realise that we'll be doing most of the feeding and walking?”

Sherlock watched the girl with the little chestnut spaniel in her lap, next to the christmas tree and smiled sadly. “I don't mind.” This time it was John who couldn't believe his ears.

 

**

 

“Today, we'll be talking about lovestorys and their meaning and history in literature.”

Rebecca let out an exaggerated sigh and Ms. Stane raised an eyebrow at her. “You got a problem with that topic?”

“Well, it's just that it's always so unrealistic: falling in love at the first sight, magically working at the same place and then-poof- happy ever after.”

“But I believe, that's what happened to your parents, hasn't it?” She was a new teacher. Obviously. Very new.

Rebecca sighed. “Yes, that's true. Dad met mommy when she worked as a nurse and he as a doctor.” A boy behind her snickered. “She still calls her mother _mommy_!” 

Before her teacher could say anything, Rebecca turned around and hissed: “Yes, I do, because that's what I remember her as. Just mommy. She never became my Mom or Old Lady, so why would I call her something that she is not to me?” 

She went from angry to sad and shot the pale Ms. Stane a look. “See? That's why.” Nobody ever asked her a question like that again. 

 

**

 

“Have you seen the sandwich I prepared an hour ago?” 

John's answer came from the sofa, going through the papers. “In the fridge, darling.” Rebecca opened said fridge and closed it immediately with a bang. “

SHERLOCK?!” She heard John snicker and took a deep breath, as footsteps made her way towards her and she was greeted with the sight of Sherlock in his dressing gown. 

“Would you mind not placing your loose eyes next to my food?” 

An eyeroll. 

“Would _you_ mind not screaming when I'm trying to sleep?” 

Another eyeroll, this time it was Rebecca. She knew about the case he'd been working on. 

“If you'd just listened to me, I could've told you that it wasn't the boy, he's my friend's brother and was with us, the time the murder happened. So it only could've been the maid.” 

Sherlock's eyes widened and he turned to John. 

“Can-” 

“No. No Sherlock, we have rules!” 

“But the rules only say that it's not okay for her to see such things because she's a child! And she isn't anymore!” 

Rebecca nodded in support. “Please. Let me help.”

John sighed. “Fine. But only as a consultant. Not an active-criminal-chaser or something.” 

The sandwich was completely forgotten.

 

**

 

“Door!”, was the only thing heard when John left Rebecca's room and he sighed. Rebecca, _his_ Scottie (she hated the nickname on bad days) was actually growing up. He sighed again and distracted himself with doing some research for their new case, occasionally hearing some cursing from the bathroom where his daughter had entrenched herself in. 

About an hour later, she stepped out of it and joined them in the living room. 

“Oh dear god...”, was the only thing John managed to get out. Rebecca had dyed her long, blonde locks completely black and was smiling smugly at him. 

“You like it?” John was lost for words but Sherlock smiled too and decided to tease John a little. “I believe, that's what's called puberty. And this particular incident fits into the- how do they call it? Oh yes, random emo phase.” 

“Shut. Up. Sherlock.” 

 

**

 

“And this is?”, Mrs Hudson asked while following them up the stairs.“um, I wouldn't go in there now...” 

But Rebecca didn't care and simply stepped into the living room which was filled with even more stuff than the last time she saw it. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow at her. “Da' told me you should meet her... so, this is Gwen, my girlfriend.” 

Then other girl fiddled with her sleeve and Rebecca took her hand. Sherlock lifted the other eyebrow too. “I know.” 

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. “Of course, you do.” 

Mrs Hudson looked mildly shocked but kind of pleased. “Seems you've inherited something from your dad, then.” She and Rebecca exchanged a knowing look and then watched how Sherlock crunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Nevermind, Sherl.” A slow nod. 

“Ok, Scottie.” 

“Why Scottie?”, Gwen asked and Scottie sighed. “That's a really long story, starting somewhere in a morgue...” 

“Riight..”

 

**

 

“You do realise that I can see the way you look at each other?” Scottie shot them both glances that said they shouldn't even try to argue. 

“Even Gwen sees it and Mrs Hudson always saw it. So don't let me be the reason to stop or deny what's going on. I'm not, in any way standing in your way.” She saw the obvious looks they exchanged and went to her room, muttering something about unrelieved tension. When she returned with her purse and phone, she walked in on something she never ever wanted to see, but tried to play it down and loudly said: “If you make me a bridesmaid in pink, I'll kill both of you and make it look like an accident!” 

They abruptly stopped, but while John just blushed, Sherlock shot her a grin. 

“We would never, Scottie.” 

“Oi, watch it, Sherl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this was a birthday gift (now that you're on AO3 I tagged you ^^) so the first letters of every drabble together form the words 'Happy Birthday' ^^ who noticed it?


End file.
